halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Port of Evil (2003)
'Port of Evil (2003) '''was one of the six scarezones that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights 13. It was located in the Port of Entry. History and Location In 2003 the entry scarezone would be called Port of Evil (like the previous year) and would be an icon scarezone for The Director. The scarezone would feature a variety of different creatures and demons, such as The Succubus, The Incubus, and The Sentinel. The scarezone would be located in the Port of Entry, the entrance area to the park that is also between Marvel Super Hero Island and Seuss Landing. Description ''"13" signifies that a coven of otherworldly creatures now hold domination. They beckon for you to enter. Do you dare venture onward, deeper into the abyss? "Creatures of fear and darkness have taken over the friendly paths of Port of Entry. The locals have moved out in fear of being burned for their bones, and the underworld has risen into the night, calling you deeper into the roads that lay before you." "The once populated Port has been deserted, and the Port of Entry and succumb to the evils that now rule over it throughout the night. Port of Evil is your gateway to annihilation, fear not though it only gets worse from here. Screams from all over the once inhabited can be heard as you enter into what will possibly become your final resting place. But aren't you supposed to rest in peace on vacation?" Experience This year featured two notable demonic scareactors on stilts, known as the Incubus and the Succubus. The Nightmare also allegedly appeared in this scarezone. At the very end of the street was a stage with a huge flaming skull on it with the number 13 written on its forehead. There was also another notable stiltwalker, The Sentinel, a tall demon with many references to the number 13 on his design. On a stage near the entrance, a man dressed as an executioner would hit some drums. Under a bridge, a stack of nine TVs appeared, playing unknown things. Pictures Succubus Concept Art 2.jpg|Image from TheHorrorNightsCollector. Succubus Concept Art.jpg|The concept art for the succubus which were scareactors that appeared in the 2003 Port of Evil. Picture from the owner of HorrorNightsCollector. Incubus Concept Art 2.jpg|The concept art for the incubus which were scareactors that appeared in the 2003 Port of Evil.Picture from the owner of HorrorNightsCollector. Incubus Concept Art.jpg|The concept art for the incubus which were scareactors that appeared in the 2003 Port of Evil.Picture from the owner of HorrorNightsCollector. Port of Evil Digital Illustration.jpg Port of Evil Concept Art.jpg Port of Evil Sentinnel.jpg Port of Evil Succubae.gif|A picture of a model for The Succubae. HHN Port of Evil 2003.jpg HHN Port of Evil.jpg HHN Port of Evil Scareactors 1.jpg HHN Port of Evil Scareactor 2.jpg HHN Port of Evil Scareactor 3.jpg HHN Port of Evil Flames.jpg HHN Port of Evil Flaming Skull.jpg HHN Port of Evil Lights.jpg Port of Evil Night Dancer.jpg Port of Evil Opening Moment.jpg POE Rocks 13.jpg POE 13.jpg Sentinel 2.jpg POE 13 Scareactor 2.jpg POE Scareactor.jpg Succubus.jpg Flaming Skull.jpg Sentinnel.jpg HHN Port of Evil T.Vs.jpg Port of Evil Sentinnel 2.JPG|Image from the now defunct universal-excitement.com. Port of Evil Creature.JPG|Image from the now defunct universal-excitement.com. HHN 13 Port of Evil Knightmare.JPG|Image from the now defunct universal-excitement.com. Port of Evil Incubus.JPG|Image from the now defunct universal-excitement.com. Sentinel POE 2003.jpg|Image from the now defunct HHNVAULT. HHN 13 Port of Evil Mossy Rocks.jpg|Image from the now defunct usfhq.com. HHN 13 Port of Evil Mossy Rocks 2.jpg|Image from the now defunct usfhq.com. HHn 13 POE Skull Stage Thingy.jpg| Image from the now defunct usfhq.com. Category:Halloween Horror Nights 13 Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Original scarezones Category:Port of Entry Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando scarezones